Le Grand Chaperon Rouge
by mouchwar49
Summary: AU IzayaxShizuo Le conte du Petit Chaperon Rouge, version Durarara!


DISCLAIMER : Bon, commençons par le classique "Les personnages de Durarara! ne m'appartiennent aucunement", même pas Izaya ni Shizuo, ce qui est bien dommage. Le conte "Le Petit Chaperon Rouge" ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Maintenant. Ceci était un délire avec moi-même, écrit surtout pour le plaisir d'imaginer Izaya dire à Shizu-chan "Pour mieux te manger mon enfant" (car oui, ceci est un IzayaxShizuo fufufu.)

Bref, assez parlé, bonne lecture ~

...

Le Grand Chaperon Rouge

C'était un beau matin de printemps au milieu d'une graaande forêt. Il y avait en effet dans cette forêt une petite maison où vivait un petit garçon blond (qui avait bien grandi, il faut l'avouer) et sa maman. La maman était bien triste, car malgré tout ses efforts pour bien l'éduquer, son garçon (qu'elle avait amoureusement nommé Shizuo, et le surnommait Shizu-chan, chose que ce dernier avait en horreur) se détournait de pus en plus du droit chemin. Il lui parlait grossièrement (sans qu'elle sache où il avait appris ces vilains mots), arrachait des arbres et tuait des oiseaux. Elle lui trouvait même une odeur de tabac certains jours. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Mais un beau jour, elle reçut une lettre de sa mère, donc la grand-mère de Shizuo, qui n'habitait pas très loin dans la forêt, et cela lui donna une idée.

La lettre disait quelque chose comme : "Chère Kasuka, je suis bien faible du fait de mon âge avancé. Je crains d'avoir attrapé une vilaine maladie cet hiver en sortant étendre le linge. Pourrais-tu m'apporter, toi ou ce mignon petit Shizu-chan, une bonne galette que tu sais si bien faire ainsi qu'un petit pot de beurre ? Cela me ferait énormément plaisir. Bien à toi, ta vieille mère, Shinra."

Kasuka fit alors sa fameuse galette et prépara un petit pot de beurre, mit le tout dans un panier (elle ajouta également un peu de lait dans un thermos pour son fils adoré), et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Shizuo (qu'il avait décorée de bandes jaunes avec marqué dessus "KEEP OUT"), le panier à la main.

- Shizu-chaaan ! appela-t-elle, devant le manque de réponse de son fils.  
- Bordel, maman, m'appelle pas comme ça ! Entre pas, j'suis occupé ! gueula ce dernier en retour. (Occupé à s'occuper de sa plantation secrète de tabac oui. Mais chut faut pas le dire.)  
- Shizu-chan, j'ai une mission pour toi. Sois un gentil petit garçon et rends-toi utile, d'accord ? Ta vieille grand-mère est malade, apporte-lui ce panier que je lui ai préparé.  
- Je suis occupé, j'ai dit.  
- Si tu refuses je te prive de lait Shizu-chaaan !

Ce fut radical. Shizuo planqua vite fait son pot contenant sa plantation secrète, ouvrit sa porte, et attrapa le panier des mains de sa mère, visiblement pressée d'en finir avec cette tâche ingrate.

- Merci, Shizu-chan, tu es un ange. Et n'oublie pas, ne passe pas par la forêt, même si le chemin est plus court ! Tu risquerais d'y faire de mauvaises rencontres. Passe par le chemin de la rivière, c'est plus prudent. Et dis-lui bonjour de ma part, d'accord ? Ah, n'oublie pas ton chaperon rouge pour te protéger du soleil !  
- C'est ça, c'est ça, maugréa Shizuo.  
- J'ai mis une bouteille de lait dans le panier, au cas où tu aurais soif. A tout à l'heure !

Shizu-chan murmura un vague "Merci" à sa chère mère. Pour le lait hein. Il a-do-rait le lait. Sa mère lui avait toujours répété que ça aidait à être fort, et il avait besoin d'être fort. Pour ne plus se casser d'os quand il arrachait un arbre pour le balancer sur un de ces putain de corbeaux qui passaient leur temps à croasser. Il détestait la violence, ne l'oublions pas. Mais il détestait encore plus ces bruits infernaux produits par ces oiseaux de malheurs, et ne pouvait pas retenir son corps d'arracher des arbres pour faire taire les oiseaux noirs. En plus, le lait avait bon goût.

Shizuo sortit de chez lui d'un bon pas en respirant le bon air de la forêt (ce qui le fit tousser pendant dix bonnes minutes, l'air étant justement trop sain : Shizuo était habitué à la fumée de ses clopes). Dès qu'il fut à une distance raisonnable de chez lui, histoire d'être sûr que sa mère ne le verrait pas, il arracha son chaperon de sa tête et le fourra dans le panier. Il détestait ce bout de tissu autant qu'il aimait le lait. C'était d'un laid, et il étouffait avec ça.

Au bout d'un certain temps de marche (et de deux malheureux corbeaux réduits au silence, entraînant également la diminution de la quantité de lait dans le thermos), il arriva à l'endroit dont sa mère lui avait parlé, où le chemin se divisait en deux : à droite, un sentier plus court s'enfonçant par contre plus profond dans la forêt, et à gauche une autre voie près de la rivière locale, plus long mais plus prudent, étant donné qu'il sortait occasionnellement de la forêt, comme l'avait dit sa mère. Lorqu'il était petit, il avait été voir deux ou trois fois sa grand-mère avec sa mère (avant qu'il ne commence sa plantation de tabac, qui lui prenait un temps fou), mais c'était des années auparavant. Ils avaient toujours emprunté le chemin de gauche. Pas étonnant, connaissant sa maman.

Shizuo consacra quelques secondes et quelques-uns de ses rares neurones à réfléchir. Droite ou gauche ? Gauche s'il suivait les conseils de Kasuka, mais il avait envie de rentrer chez lui au plus vite (qui sait, pendant son absence sa mère pourrait tomber sur sa plantation de tabac par mégarde - en effet, la crise d'adolescence de Shizu-chan expliquait son manque total et inexplicable de confiance envers sa mère), et après tout, qu'avait-il à craindre dans la forêt profonde ? Il était fort, merci le lait. De plus, une poussée rebelle (elle aussi dûe à la crise d'adolescence) fit qu'il n'eut pas envie de suivre les conseils de sa maman. C'est ainsi qu'il tourna à droite et s'engouffra dans la forêt touffue.

La forêt était ici plus inquiétante. C'était la première fois que Shizuo s'aventurait aussi loin dans le bois. La lumière passait mal sous le feuillage, et le blondinet entendait des bruissements un peu de partout autour de lui. Mais Shizu-chan n'était pas aussi impressionnable, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! Il continuait sa marche, tout en regrettant de pas avoir pris des clopes avec lui.

Après encore dix bonnes minutes de marche (chemin le plus court, mon cul oui ! se dit Shizuo), il remarqua qu'un regard vicieux le scrutait depuis un bon moment déjà. Il s'arrêta net et demanda à haute voix : "Qui est là ?". Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un sortit des buissons. Un... un loup. Brun, avec des yeux rouges. Pas très effrayant, il était même plus petit que Shizuo. Il avait un air suffisant assez insupportable collé au visage, ce qui énerva déjà le blond.

- Ah là là ! Dire que je me faisais une joie de t'observer, mon petit. C'était vraiment amusant, tu sais ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Tu es assez appétissant, pour tout dire.  
- T'es qui, toi ? répondit ô combien intelligemment Shizuo.  
- Izaya Orihara, ravi de faire ta connaissance. Et toi, me dirais-tu ton petit nom ?  
- Shizuo, répondit simplement le blond, bien qu'il soit énervé par Izaya. Il espérait qu'il partirait vite fait. Shizuo ne voulait pas être obligé d'utiliser la violence pour corriger cet asticot de loup.  
- Oh, c'est mignon ! C'est mignon ! Je vais t'appeler Shizu-chan !  
- T'as pas intérêt, prévint Shizuo (mais pourquoi lui avait-il donné son nom ?). Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?  
- Tu n'es pas très poli, Shizu-chan. Mais bon, c'est mignon. Ce que je veux ? Eh bien... J'aimerais bien savoir où tu vas, mon petit Shizu-chan. Oui, ça m'intéresserait.

Shizuo avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa colère. Espérant que ça ferait partir au plus vite Izaya, il préféra répondre la vérité.

- Je-vais-chez-ma-grand-mère-Shinra-qui-est-malade-pour-lui-apporter-une-galette-et-un-petit-pot-de-beurre-alors-maintenant-va-t'en-sinon-je-vais-être-violent-et-je-déteste-ça-espèce-de-sale-petit-asticot.  
- Ah, si tu savais à quel point tu es adorable, Shizu-chan. Et ta grand-mère, elle habite au bout du chemin ? le provoqua volontairement Izaya. (C'est amusant, faut avouer...)  
- OUI ET MAINTENANT HORS DE MA VUE IZAYAAAAAAA, hurla Shizuo en se précipitant vers lui.

"Oh, ça y est, il a pété un plomb. Trop mignon.", pensa intérieurement le loup.

- Bon, eh bien, je crois que je vais prendre congé, sourit Izaya. A très bientôt Shizu-chan, repasse me voir !  
- IZAYAAAAAAAA, beugla à nouveau Shizuo.  
Il lui courut après sur quelques centaines de mètres, mais le loup était agile et rapide et lui échappa rapidement. Shizu-chan s'arrêta, essouflé, but un peu de lait pour se calmer et chassa l'asticot de ses pensées.

...

Pendant ce temps, Izaya n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il avait couru jusqu'à chez la grand-mère de ce mignon Shizu-chan et avait frappé à la porte, le plus simplement et normalement du monde, comme s'il était invité à prendre le thé.

- C'est toi, Shizu-chan ? demanda une voix un peu trop énergique pour quelqu'un de vieux et malade. Tire la bobinette, et la chevillette cherra ! Entre, entre, je t'en prie !

... Euh ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Tire la quoi et quoi ? Izaya ne voyait sur la porte qu'une poignée de bois. Il fronça les sourcils, tourna cette dernière et la porte s'ouvrit. Bah, la grand-mère était vieille et malade, elle délirait sans doute. Le loup entra dans la demeure et vit la vieille personne allongée dans son lit, sous une grosse couverture aux motifs fleuris bordée par des pompons en forme de Mokona.

- C'est toi, Shizu-chan ? demanda à nouveau Shinra chaleureusement. Approche, approche, n'aie pas peur de ta vieille grand-mère. Tu m'as apporté une galette et un petit pot de beurre comme je l'avais demandé à ta maman, pas vrai ?  
- Oui, oui, grand-mère, redressez-vous pour voir ! chantonna Izaya, s'amusant apparemment énormément à jouer Shizu-chan (très mal d'ailleurs, franchement, Shizuo avec une voix guillerette...).

Shinra entreprit de se redresser, avec un peu de difficulté. Mal de dos dû à l'âge sans doute. Izaya profita de son manque d'attention envers lui et la mangea.

...

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Shizuo d'arriver devant la maison de sa grand-mère. Tout comme Izaya un peu plus tôt, il frappa à la porte. Izaya, toussota, tenta de prendre la voix de Shinra et répondit à son cher Shizu-chan difficilement.

- Oh, c'est toi mon petit Shizu-chan d'amour ? (Eh oui, on ne refait pas Izaya, il en fera toujours trop... Surtout quand il s'agit de Shizuo.) Tire la euh... Tire la bibounette et la chavillounette, euh, sera ! Bref, eeentre !

Shizuo ne se souvenait pas assez de sa grand-mère pour la trouver anormale. Il résuma tout comme Izaya : elle était vieille et malade, et donc avait perdu la boule. Tout comme Izaya encore une fois, il tourna simplement la poignée et entra.

Décidément, sa grand-mère avait une drôle de gueule. Il ne l'imaginais pas comme ça. Elle avait l'air plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et il lui trouva un air familier, mais il n'arriva pas à trouver à qui elle lui faisait penser. De plus, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air malade. Elle se tenait bien droite dans son lit, telle une adolescente voulant faire croire à une poitrine plus grosse qu'elle ne l'était vraiment en la mettant en avant ; de plus, elle avait un large sourire collé au visage, et Shizuo ne trouva pas que cette expression était celle d'une grand-mère.

- Tu n'as pas changé mon petit Shizu-chan. Toujours aussi beau...  
- Toi, t'as changé, par contre. T'as des gros yeux...  
- Enfin, c'est pour mieux te voir mon enfant, et contempler ta beauté éternelle...  
- ... Des grandes oreilles... continua Shizuo en s'approchant.  
- C'est pour mieux capter le doux son de ta magnifique voix mon enfant ! s'exclama Izaya (mort de rire intérieurement.)

Shizuo s'approcha encore plus de se fausse grand-mère pour la voir de plus près, s'asseyant sur le lit, et collant presque son visage à celui d'Izaya (qui jubilait complètement).

- ... Et t'as des grandes dents aussi.

Izaya ne tint plus. Le visage de Shizuo était trop près du sien. Il colla sa bouche contre celle de son Shizu-chan qui ouvrit des yeux ronds, visiblement surpris de se faire embrasser par sa grand-mère. De toute façon, il avait compris que ce n'était pas elle. Il compris soudain qui devait être à la place de Shinra, et se retira brusquement. Izaya le regardait avec une expression entre l'amour, le désir et l'appétit. (Ce qui revenait un peu au même de toute façon.)

- Ca, c'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant, sourit le brun.  
- Toi... grommela Shizuo, déjà énervé.

Izaya retira se perruque blanche et la balança à l'autre bout de le pièce et s'avança vers son Shizu-chan à quatre pattes sur le lit. Le blond tenta de reculer, toujours assis, mais il se cogna le dos contre le dossier au bout du lit, coincé. Et déjà les lèvres d'Izaya embrassaient à nouveau celles du blond, et déjà ses mains étaient venues défaire le premier bouton de sa chemise. Shizuo aurait bien voulu se dégager, mais l'emprise du loup était trop forte. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer un miracle...

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Madame Shinra ? Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu du bruit. J'entre, madame Shinra.

Izaya décolla aussitôt sa bouche de celle de Shizuo, ses mains toujours sur les boutons de sa chemise. Une expression déçue s'afficha sur son visage, et un peu remontée.

- Et zut, voilà cet imbécile de Simon. Toujours là quand il faut pas, maugréa-t-il.

Il retira ses mains de Shizuo, frola ses lèvre une dernière fois, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il adressa un dernier regard plein d'intérêt assez malsain à Shizu-chan.

- C'était très amusant de jouer avec toi, mon petit Shizu-chan. J'espère qu'on remettra ça, de tout coeur, vraiment. Je serai toujours là pour toi en tout cas !

Puis il sortit par la fenêtre au moment où le chasseur entra. C'était un grand Noir imposant et, allez savoir pourquoi, habillé en vendeur de sushi.

- Madame Shinra ? Ah, c'est toi, Shizuo. Ca va ? Izaya ne t'a pas trop embêté ? Il faut que tu fasses attention à lui, tu sais. Il peut être dangereux.

Puis Simon regarda Shizuo un peu plus attentivement. Le blond était encore adossé au dossier du lit, tout éméché, et sa chemise à moitié ouverte. Le panier était tombé par terre et la galette et le petit pot de beurre, ainsi que le thermos, avaient roulé par terre. Simon devina ce qu'il s'était passé et proposa à Shizuo de manger la galette avec lui et Shinra, qu'Izaya avait enfermée dans l'armoire après l'avoir baîllonée (bah oui, vous pensiez vraiment qu'Izaya allait boulotter Shinra ?).

Et tout est bien qui finit bien ! Sauf pour Izaya qui épia la scène par la fenêtre en se disant qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir un peu de galette lui aussi.


End file.
